Tongue Enforcer
by TigerLily888
Summary: JJ gets a hankering to watch porn with the ever obliging Will. Written with Longbourn22. Oneshot. Complete.


**This is a fic that I wrote together with Longbourn22, our first together. We were both obviously on fire because we only spoke about it only 48 hours ago, and here it is! It was due to a comment JJ made in my fic "You're Not Alone" where she accidentally tells Emily and Penelope that Will has a very talented tongue. And so, a smutty oneshot was born. This is set at the beginning of JJ and Will's relationship.  
><strong>

**Warning: NOT work safe and for mature audiences only, please!**

It started with an out of town case. The UnSub had an extensive collection of pornographic DVDs. His crime was acting out these movies with very unwilling partners. Luckily for the team, it took them only a day to flush out the UnSub. When they looked into his 'lair', JJ could not believe the amount of DVDs he had accumulated. There were six tall shelves on each side of the walls along with a big screen TV and a DVD player.

In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed, satin sheets and hand-cuffs looped on the headboard of the bed. Near the bed was a stand, packed with vibrators of all sizes and various other sex toys which JJ couldn't even identify or had any idea what they were used for. Not that she really wanted to know!

As she looked through the DVDs on the shelves, she found herself reluctantly fascinated with some of the covers, particularly the ones showing men with very large endowments; she wondered if they were photo shopped. Then there was an actor with exceptionally long tongue, surely _that_ was photo shopped. _No way to know unless you watch that movie_, she told herself.

Blushing, she quickly put them back on the shelf. It would not look good if one of the male members of the team happened by, especially if it was Derek or Dave. She would be teased mercilessly for a good while. She laughed inwardly at the pun she had used – _male members. _Really, Jennifer! Getting a little horny here, surrounded by a room full of porno movies?

She smiled widely as she read the titles of a few random DVDs she spotted; 'Sperms of Endearment', 'Forest Hump', 'A Clockwork Orgy', 'White Men can Moan' and this one that made her giggled, 'Cunning Linguists'. _Oh yeah__!_ Her blush deepened as she imagined Will's tongue on her; he had a fantastic tongue that did incredible...

Right. Time to get out of this room before she became a walking beet.

* * *

><p>When the team arrived back at Quantico, it was late afternoon. Everyone had left the building for the weekend. It was her weekend with Will. Eagerly, she grabbed her go-bag and headed out to the airport. Throughout the flight, she couldn't get the image of those DVD covers out of her mind. Her mind was also flooded with images of her first time with Will, and all the other times when she had flown down to meet him. She felt a sense of urgency build in the pit of her stomach.<p>

_Can't this darn mechanical bird fly any faster?_ She frowned. Her eyes closed as she began taking deep breaths, letting them out slowly. She was trying very hard not to think about Will…a very naked Will. God! He had such a bod! The first time she saw him when he had taken his clothes off, she had been hard pressed not to grab him, fling him down the bed and have her wicked wayswith him.

_Damn! No thinking dirty thoughts! No thinking dirty thoughts!_JJ opened her eyes and looked about, wondering what her fellow passengers would think if they knew what she was thinking about. And what was she thinking about? Will's tongue. The first time he had shown her, her eyes had almost bugged out. It was long and broad and oh, so _very_ clever. Her eyes slowly closed again when she remembered how he had lowered himself and spreading her legs apart, shown her what his tongue could do.

Ding! She jumped guiltily. It was the aircraft indicator for everyone to get back into their seats, fasten their seatbelts and fold up their trays up, the usual pre landing procedures. Her heart started to beat faster. Because it would now only be a matter of minutes before she saw Will.

She waved to him as soon as she spotted him leaning against a wall, legs crossed at the boots clad ankles; the casual laid-back Cajun. _Her_ Cajun. "Will!"

* * *

><p>Pushing himself off the wall, Will smiled crookedly as they walked towards each other. The hug was tight and emotion filled; it had been over two weeks since they were last together. The kiss was deep but chaste as they were in a public place. But with that kiss, he could sense something about her. A sense of urgency.<p>

His smile widened. _His little blond beauty was horny!_

"Hey dawlin', good flight?" he asked casually as he gauged her emotions.

"Oh, it's uh, fine. I really can't remember. I was…never mind." She blushed deeply.

Will tried not to laugh but felt his body harden at the thoughts that were clearly running through her head. He was 110 percent sure it was about him. "Let's get out of here, cher!" He put his arm around her waist, drawing her closer as they walked towards the entrance of the terminal.

JJ suddenly faltered in her steps and Will looked at her questioningly. "Will…I, um…the case. Can we stop at a…a video rental store before we go to your house?" JJ's face was crimson.

Will raised his eyebrows. The case? Oh…JJ had told him about the deviant UnSub they had apprehended the day before and the massive collection of pornography. He remembered she was giggling when she told him some of the titles. Then it hit him. She had sounded intrigued about those smut movies and apparently she wasn't disgusted about them. In fact it seemed that she was feeling as horny as a rabbit in heat. Interesting.

"And this store…it wouldn't have been something to do with that case? Smut movies?" He was trying his best to not grin.

"Will! Not here!" She reached up and put a finger on his lips as she looked about them.

Will shook his head as he grabbed her hand and held it down. "Babe, no one is listening to us. Everyone here is busy trying to get to their destination and we're not talking very loud. So relax and let's get going."

JJ nodded and Will, still holding to her hand, tugged her along, making their way out of the airport.

The irony was that the video store Will took JJ to had all the movies she had seen at the UnSub's basement. But what to choose?

Will followed JJ as she perused the titles. At one point, she turned around to see him watching her indulgently. Going by the expression on his face, she was thinking he wasn't going to be denying her anything this weekend, including whatever fantasies she might have. She sighed, turning back to the DVD collection. Just hurry up you idiot, before one of Will's colleagues sees you here. As she couldn't decide, she ended up just randomly picking three DVDs.

Will read the titles and began clearing his throat. "Wow," he chuckled. "Someone's just a little bitty curious, isn't she?"

"Shut up, Will. Just rent those and let's get to your place." JJ licked her lips several times, tapping her shoe impatiently while waiting for him to pay for the rentals.

* * *

><p>DVDs in a bag, he turned to her but before he could utter a word, she grabbed his hand and hurriedly led him out and to his car. Will shook his head. He had never seen her so agitated.<p>

Maybe he should fling her on his shoulder in a fireman's hold and dropped her roughly on his bed and ravished her. His body hardened at the thought, and he got them to his house in a much shorter amount of time than he usually would take.

They rushed in and Will immediately took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. JJ responded to his kiss with fervour but pulled back as she shook her head.

"Not yet. Let's watch these tapes first."

Will laughed as he led her to the living room, placed her on the couch and took out the DVDs from the bag. "Any preference?" He fanned them out for her to see.

JJ pointed to the middle one, "That one. Tongue Enforcer."

Trying desperately to look serious, he slid the disc into the player and turned the TV on. Then kicking off his boots, he joined her on the couch. JJ did likewise with her sandals and snuggled into his side.

Sure enough, a minute later, the usual cheesy porn music blared out of the speakers on either side of Will's big screen tv.

_The male detective, a tall, broad-shouldered Italian guy gets out of his car and walks up to a house on a quiet street. _

Will hoped he wasn't about to get an eyeful of a criminally hairy chest. That would dampen his ardour for sure.

_The detective knocks on the door._

"Looks like they got the positioning of his holster wrong," he murmured to JJ.

"Shh!" He looked down at his girlfriend, lips twitching at the focused look on her face. He would never have thought the prim and proper, always professional SSA Jareau would be into porn. Guess he wasn't going to be invited to join the BAU anytime soon. He drew her closer to him, the sweet scent of her floral perfume teasing his nostrils. Damn it to high heaven, she smelt good. He felt his cock twitch.

_The door opens, revealing a long haired brunette dressed in a skimpy halter-necked top and shorts that revealed the bottom curves of her butt. She leans on the doorjamb and gives the detective a sultry look, licking her lips. "Detecti..i..ve," she drawls, "it's been a while." Meanwhile the fingers of one hand negligently strokes the tops of her EE cup breasts._

"That's never happened to me," whispered Will. He couldn't help teasing JJ, she looked so adorable with the look of concentration on her face.

She frowned, ignoring him.

_The brunette steps up to the detective and grabs his tie, pulling him down for a french kiss, her other hand grabbing his package._

"That's _definitely_ never happened to me," chuckled Will, as the couple on the screen moved into the house.

JJ jabbed him in the side with her elbow, making him laugh harder.

"_What information have you got for me, Lana?" asked the fake detective as the brunette helped him off with his jacket before taking her clothes off. Her fake boobs jiggled when she lay down on the wide couch. _

"_Make me come first, detective, then you'll get your information. You know the deal." The detective bent down between her spread legs and the camera zooms in for a close up. The male porn star sticks out a surprisingly long tongue and starts servicing the brunette. His tongue licks, flicks, up and down and all around, while the female moans loudly and plucks her nipples._

Will was as much into porn as the next guy, but the scenario was so ridiculous he was finding that the scene on the screen wasn't doing much for him at all. He felt JJ move next to him and turned to look at her. She looked completely entranced, her eyes locked on the screen, her mouth open in the shape of an O. His eyebrows lifted when he felt her hand tighten on his thigh as the female on screen screamed out her climax. JJ gasped out loud when the detective then made an unexpected move.

Will glanced at the screen and smiled. He didn't have to be a profiler to know what she was thinking right about now.

* * *

><p>"Wanna give that a go, babe?" Will's voice rumbled next to her ear and JJ felt him nuzzle the sensitive area under her ear. She shivered when his tongue stroked her skin. Although her eyes were still fixed on the tv, she tilted her neck to give him more access. His nimble fingers unfastened her blouse as he continued to lick and suck the soft skin on her neck.<p>

"Wh..what do you mean?" she asked, hearing the tremor in her voice. Surely he wasn't going suggesting they did what the couple had just done. "N..not that last bit."

He lifted his head to look at her, eyes heavy lidded with desire. "Maybe later. Naw, I wanna make love to you with my tongue, dawlin'. I haven't done dat fo' a while." His accent had deepened from arousal.

JJ moaned as his hand slipped into her bra and cupped her breast. Her nipple tightened painfully under his calloused palm. She turned her head towards him and he caught her mouth with his, delving his tongue into her mouth and stroking hers. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, making her breath in her throat.

"Let's get your clothes off, cher." JJ opened her eyes and watched dazed as Will made quick work of her blouse, capri pants and underwear. He picked her up and walked towards his bedroom. Once there, he placed her on the bed. She shivered as she watched him undress, revealing his hard, tanned chest and toned arms. And when he turned away to throw his jeans onto a chair, she caught a glimpse of his tautly muscled buttocks. She swallowed hard when she saw that he was already completely aroused, his swollen penis pointing straight out at her, flushed with excitement.

He joined her on the bed and kissed her again, surprising her with the tenderness contained within his kiss. She twined her arms around his neck, feeling her stomach tighten with something bordering on pain at the anticipation of the pleasure ahead. She shifted her hips, when she felt his erection between her thighs. As their tongues mated, she felt him lodge at her nether lips. She lifted her legs around his hips, feeling him start to enter her.

"Oh no, baby, not yet." JJ protested when Will slipped out of her arms and moved downwards. "I wanna give you some lovin' first." At the first touch of his mouth on her JJ gasped. The sensation that shot through her groin was electrifying. Slowly, almost delicately, the tip of his tongue touched her clit, licking it slowly and patiently as it swelled beneath his touch. She felt a wash of liquid arousal escape as he worked on her, mini shockwaves tingling throughout her body. He paused, then ran his tongue up from the bottom of her womanhood to the top, collecting the juices that she had emitted.

JJ moaned when he fastened his mouth wide on her mound and sucked. Hard. She tossed her head on the pillow. Oh God, it was like his mouth was a hoover, not only sucking up the evidence of her arousal but seemingly any of the thought processes she had left. After a few seconds, he changed tactics again. He flicked his tongue rapidly against her sensitive bud, sending more painful sensations shooting through her, right through to her extremities. Her thigh muscles jerked involuntarily as she felt her climax start to build. Just as she was about to come, Will stopped suddenly.

"No, don't stop, Will please," she heard the desperation in her voice, but she didn't care. God, she was so close. "Please..."

"Please what, dawlin'? Tell me what you want." He blew gently on her moist curls, sending another shiver through her.

"Please..." No, she couldn't say it. She just couldn't.

"Tell me, baby, tell me and I'll make you come like thunder, like a hurricane." He licked her, just once, at the wet entrance to her body.

JJ moaned. She couldn't bear it any longer. Her body was trembling, poised at the very edge of the cliff. "Please, Will. Please..."

"Yea, baby?" He gave her an intimate kiss below.

To hell with her reservations. She needed his tongue. Now. "Fuck me with your tongue, Will, please, fuck me."

She screamed as he plunged his tongue into her. Thrusting it in and out, his placed his finger against her swollen clit and rubbed it gently. Her vision blurred as she fell off the edge, free falling through the air, intense pleasure pulsating through her.

He took his finger off her, but instead of stopping altogether, he removed his tongue and pushed his finger into her. JJ could feel her inner muscles spasm weakly around his fingers, clutching at it involuntarily.

Will grunted. "Oh cher, you feel like wet silk around my finger, so fucking good." He curled his finger slightly, seeking the sensitive spot inside her. JJ's breath hitched at the unexpected tendril of sensation that curled through her groin. "There you are," he breathed, stroking the spot gently. "Is that good, baby?" he crooned, slipping another finger into her.

"Ungh..." JJ's throat was tight with arousal, she could barely make a sound, let alone speak. She didn't even think she could come again after the last orgasm, and here she was, climbing towards the next peak already.

As his fingers stroked that magical spot while thrusting languidly into her moist warmth, he bent his head and started to lick her clit again. JJ's back arched at the lightning stroke of pleasure that shot out from where his tongue had touched her. His tongue circled the tender bud again and again, paying attention to the tip of her clit then moved up to run up and down the tiny shaft. She keened wildly, her fingers clenching frantically around handfuls of his sheets as the tension build uncontrollably within her. The wave grew and grew, picking up speed and just on the point where she was a split second from exploding, he removed his fingers and thrust a wet finger further down in a bold move that shocked her to her very soul.

JJ's climax hit her with the force of a freight train and she opened her mouth in a soundless scream, arching her back and throwing her head violently into the pillow. Intense pleasure pounded mercilessly through her and she was barely aware when Will moved up over her and spreading her thighs, surged into her. A short time later she heard him groan as he climaxed deep within the depths of her body. He collapsed next to her, panting hard.

After a while JJ felt Will gently turn her onto her side to face him. She gazed at him, still dazed from experiencing two intense orgasms in a row.

"Are you al'right, baby?" He stroked her hair, concern furrowing his brow.

"I'm okay," she answered softly. She loved this man so dearly. He was the gentlest, sweetest man she had ever met, traits she would not have expected in a detective who was the descendent of a long line of cops.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I was _beaucoup crasseux_, wasn't I?"

JJ lifted her eyebrows questioningly.

Will gave her a crooked smile. "Very dirty."

She felt her cheeks warm. "I can't believe you did that."

"After seeing what your reaction was when you were watching the DVD, how could I not?" He saw her embarrassment and cupped her cheek in his warm hand. "Don't be ashamed, cher. I've never seen you so beautiful as you looked just now."

She saw the truth in his eyes and felt her embarrassment fade. She sighed and made a move to shift into his arms. She froze when a sudden realisation hit her.

"What is it?"

JJ stared at Will, her heart thudding in fear. "Will, you forgot the condom."

His eyes widened in horror. "_Fuck!_ Fuck, fuck, fuck." He fell backwards on his back, covering his eyes with his arm, fist clenched.

She looked at him wordlessly. _God_, she couldn't believe how careless they had been. What were they thinking? Sex, obviously. Like a pair of irresponsible, sex-crazed teenagers. She silently cursed the porn movie.

Will dropped his arm and turned to look at her, a serious expression on his face. "JJ, would it be so bad if you found out you were pregnant with my bébé?"

She felt fear and anxiety course through her at the thought. And yet, at the same time, a quiet thrill of joy. A baby... She had never really thought about having a child before. Will's baby. "N..no, it won't be so bad." Her voice was merely a whisper.

"I love you, JJ, I want you to know that. And I'll be with you whatever happens." His eyes gazed deeply into hers.

She smiled tremulously through her tears. "I love you too."

**PLEASE let us know what you think, we'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
